


In a winter day

by Hannah_Thai



Series: Karmanami's slice of life [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Thai/pseuds/Hannah_Thai
Summary: It was a late afternoon in a cold winter day.





	In a winter day

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistake/error in spellings, grammars or awkward interpretations.
> 
> Please enjoy and bare with my hopeless English :)).

“Want some drink?”

“Uhm.”

It was a late afternoon in a cold winter day. 

Karma was standing at a small beverages’ shop with his mouth ordering non-stop. Next to him was a small girl named Manami Okuda, who was dusting off some snows on her clothes.

A cup of hot choco and a warm strawberry milk was in order.

“Here you are, Okuda-san.”

Carefully took a hold of the hot chocolate cup, Manami smiled a bit, slightly nodded at the other as a “thank you”. A small sip at the still steaming drink. Warm feelings slowly filled the fragile lavender head’s body and coloured her cheeks with a rosy red hue. Humming a little “uhmm” , the bespectacled girl turned to her side and spoke in a delighted tone.

“Karma-kun, do you want to try some?”

“Huh?”

The joyful face of the girl beside him stopped Karma for a second. That cup only had one hole for people to drink, which meant if he also took a sip on it… No, the red-haired boy shook his head, he shouldn’t do this to his innocent and super oblivious friend, in case he still wanted to, he would do it with all rights in the future.

“Nah, you take it.”

Might his refusal cause her face to frown a little but before any complains could come out of her mouth, a hand on her lavender lock blow all off. A brief glance at her as a signature smirk made way to the red head’s face.

“I didn’t say it was not my thing,” Patting the small girl, Karma said. “it just doesn’t seem a brilliant idea to drink two thing as the same time. You know, a stomach ache could occur, your science things, Okuda-san.”

Slightly pushing the hand caused her hair to be a mess out, she genuinely smiled at those words. Manami took another sip. Foots moved a step closer to Karma, came with those lavender eyes glanced at him.

“Then, you’d sure give it a try next time, Karma-kun?”


End file.
